


I'm Next

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is scared he will be sacrificed next. So, when all his plans fail to get laid he turns to Scott for a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Next

Scott looked at Stiles for half a second. Not even half a second more like a fraction, but that was enough for Stiles to press him down on the bed and press their lips together. The worry had grown too much for him and now they had come from plan A all the way to plan Z: sex with each other.

 

Scott growled against Stiles chapped lips before pushing the slightly confused looking boy off him. They sat there for a moment before Stiles went to say something. Instead of risking Stiles talking himself out of this whole ordeal Scott pulled him roughly to him. Their lips crashed together as Scott pressed Stiles down into the mattress.

 

The sheer force of Scott on top of him caused Stiles to let out a gasp. In that small second Scott took his chance. He slid his tongue past Stiles lips and started to massage the other boys tongue with his. Stiles tasted sweet like chocolate mints. Scott wasn’t supposed that Stiles had probably eaten a few on his way over, eating sweet things was one of Stiles nervous habits.

 

Scott ran his tongue along the groves of Stiles teeth finding little hints of chocolate caught in the small cracks. It made Scotts mouth salivate and his primal instincts started to kick in. His hands hastily reached down to pull at Stiles shirt.

 

Realizing Scott was struggling Stiles broke the kiss and started to take off his own shirt, but Scott stopped him and quickly pushed his hands above his head. With his free hand Scott removed Stiles shirt. He pushed it up over Stiles arms and left it on him as he leaned down to lick and nip at Stiles flat stomach. He ran his tongue down his chest and dipped it into his belly button before looking up at Stiles.

 

Stiles was looking down at Scott with his mouth wide open, and his cheeks painted a deep shade of red. He had no idea what to say, how to say it, or even know if he should be talking. Maybe moaning is what he was supposed to do, but Scott’s actions were so smooth and flawless you would think he had done this before. Due to that fact Stiles was stunned silent.

 

Scott let a smirk cross his lips before he tugged his shirt off exposing his muscular body. Stiles was flat, not flabby, but flat. Scott, on the other hand, was sculpted like a god from one of those Renaissance paintings where they were usually naked. Scott leaned forward biting Stiles earlobe causing Stile to squirm and bit and let out a small noise that was a mixture of a squeak and a gasp.

 

Scott trailed his tongue across Stiles jaw before kissing him hard. This time he pulled Stiles tongue into his own mouth as his hands moved down to his pants. Stiles had come prepared in just a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. As Scott slipped his hand under the elastic waist band he found out just how prepared Stiles really was. Stiles was wearing no underwear and was already starting to get hard.

 

Scott let the corners of his lips turn up in a smirk as he slowly trailed his long fingers along Stiles shaft. Stiles moaned weakly into his mouth as he lifted his hips up forcing his cock into Scott’s palm. He took the hint and wrapped his fingers around it giving it a few strokes before pulling his hand away. Stiles opened his eyes to look at Scott who had sat up straddling Stiles. He looked down at him and sighed before reaching over to his bed stand and grabbing a bottle of lube from inside. He slowly started to lather up his hand. Once he was nice and lubed Scott let his hand slip back under Stiles shorts.

 

Stiles was absolutely amazed as what was happening. Scott had to have done this before, but he wasn’t about to question it. He could feel Scott’s warm hands mixing with the cold lube sending chills up his spine with each stroke. As Scott captured his mouth again Stiles reached up grabbing a fist full of Scott’s hair. With their tongues rolling inside his mouth Stiles could focus on thrusting his hips in time with Scotts movements. It didn’t take Scott long to get him off. Stiles could feel himself exploding as his face and ears turned red with embarrassment. But, instead of letting him talk Scott simply pulled his hand free shoving two fingers, coated in cum, on Stiles mouth.

 

“Suck,” he commanded. Stiles didn’t even question it. He let Scott finger fuck his mouth as Scott removed Stiles shorts using his free hand. Now Stiles was naked and Scott still sported his pants and boxers.

 

As soon as Scott got Stiles naked he pulled his hand away and started to remove his own clothes. His pants felt tight from his erection and once they were off he let Stiles get a good look at him. Once Stiles saw he parted his lips in awe. Scott smirked before crawling over Stiles and resting above him.

 

Stiles didn’t need to be told what to do. He quickly took Scott into his mouth. He wanted to get him nice and slick before he started any tip work. He let himself bob up and down for a few seconds before pulling away and sliding his tongue down the length of his shaft. He placed a soft kiss to Scott’s balls sack before taking one into his mouth. Scott thrust his hips forward letting out a moan. Stiles pulled away to look up at him with a cocky and goofy grin, but Scott just forced himself back into Stiles mouth.

 

Stiles pulled away again this time he let his lips linger on the head as his tongue ran across the tip slowly. He parted his lips let his tongue reach out and lap at Scotts head. Scott was desperately trying to force his way back into Stiles mouth, but Stiles was enjoying teasing him. It wasn’t until Scott actually got into him that he realized he had made a mistake.

 

Scott was thrusting wildly forcing himself deep into Stiles mouth. His head was slamming into the back to Stiles throat causing him to choke and gag on his friend. Scott didn’t stop as Stiles beat on his leg for mercy. Scott’s eyes had gone yellow and he was focused on coming. Finally Stiles was able to pull away panting. Scott looked down at him before kissing his way down Stiles body quickly. Once he reached Stiles cock he licked it once causing Stiles to perk up and look down at him. He hardly got a good look before Scott had him rolled over onto his stomach.

 

Stiles had butterfly’s flying hard and fast inside his stomach. He could hear the lube bottle opening and feel the cold chill of each drop as it slid down his butt crack and stopped at his entrance. Stiles was tensing up and he knew that he needed to relax but the anticipation was more than he could bear.

 

Scott slowly slid his pinky finger in. He got it all the way up to the first knuckle before stopping. Stile had let out some sort of squeak and he could see that he was biting his knuckles. Scott knew it was weird and would take some getting used to, but he knew that Stiles would like it in the end.

 

Once Stiles seemed to have relaxed Scott let his finger slide all the way in. He could feel the other boys prostate pressed up against his finger, but he figured he’d wait to play with that. He let Stiles adjust before he started to slowly ease his finger in and out of Stiles ass. Once he felt it was easy enough he replaced his pink with his pointer finger. This time he let his finger brush across the prostate every now and again causing Stiles to Jerk forward and moan. Scott was smirking and enjoying teasing him. He let his middle finger join his pointer finger. He waited for a moment not wanting to hurt Stiles, after all he knew the boy wasn’t stretched at all. After a few moments Stiles let out a whimper and Scott took that as a sign to keep going. He started by just sliding his fingers in and out of Stiles ass spreading them apart a little each time until he was completely scissoring Stiles ass. He pulled his hands away and propped Stiles up on his hands and knees.

 

Stiles gripped the sheets knowing what was coming next. He knew Scott was about to slid his cock inside him and he was ready for the pain, and the pleasure that would come with it. This wasn’t his ideal first time but after being rejected by everyone he knew this was the only way to save himself from being sacrificed.

 

Scott started small. He let his condom covered head push in slowly. Stiles let out a cry and Scott stopped but once Stiles seemed to regain himself he went in. Slowly, inch by inch he was able to get all the way in. He could feel Stiles walls tightening around him, and for a moment he told himself that this was good enough. They had done it and now it was over. But he realized that they had come this far, so why not go all the way. So, he started thrusting. He moved slowly after all Stiles was in pain and he could tell by the white knuckles and the scent that came off him. He didn’t want to stop though, he wanted him to feel more pain, to be below him. His eyes had gone yellow again and he was starting to pick up the pace.

 

Stiles hips were rocking in time with his thrust and he was starting to let out moans of pleasure and pain. He had bitten into his knuckles so hard they were bleeding and he knew the scent was driving Scott wild. Scott must have known that he was close after a few thrust he angled his hips and slammed into Stiles prostate. It sent him over the edge his arms buckled and he fell onto the bed his rock hard cock exploding on the sheets as he lay there crying out in pleasure. His head was swimming and he felt Scott thrust deep into and stop after a few seconds.

 

Scott pulled away and stood up sweat coated both the boys and he looked at Stiles as he let his body fall completely. He chuckle for a moment before sitting down next to Stiles and looking at him. Stiles didn’t say anything he just laid there, and the two of them knew that Stiles would be safe, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. This is my second Teen Wolf fic and my first for these two. I hope it was okay sexually and if you liked it let me know and I'll keep writing more for you guys ^^


End file.
